


Kink

by shippingtrashboat



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Breathplay, F/F, Grinding, Oral Fixation, Petplay, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingtrashboat/pseuds/shippingtrashboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a series of oneshots focused on different Until Dawn f/f ships and, well, kinks that could be explored in those ships. The oneshots will mostly be AU though some of them could be in-game. None of the chapters will be connected unless stated otherwise. I 'm always open to suggestions for pairings and whatnot so please share if you want!</p><p>I will add on ship tags and any warnings with each new chapter, but if I need to add anything please don't be shy to let me know!</p><p>Chapter One: Sam/Hannah<br/>Chapter Two: Sam/Beth<br/>Chapter Three: Emily/Ashley<br/>Chapter Four: Sam/Ashley</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for writing another story, i couldnt stop myself esp when my enabler just told me to go for it (ty mick)
> 
> well i have some other chapters planned out but, as i said before, if there is a ship u want to see let me know and i could fit it into the story!
> 
> ________

Maybe Hannah had a bit of an obsession.

Well not an _obsession_ per say, just a little, what would be a more neutral word for it? Fixation? Fascination? Well anyway, she had a… _fascination_ of sorts with mouths. Specifically, watching someone place something in their mouth, or watching them brush their fingers against their lips and just _lightly press in to have a tongue wrap around them_ \--

Okay, enough of that.

She liked mouths, they were interesting to her: the way they moved and pushed together to form words. The way they could press against one another in a hot, sloppy kiss or softly brush against a patch of skin before lips pulled back to bite and mark.

They were wonderful, dangerous things really.

This 'fascination' started when she was younger, perhaps when Hannah started school and hoarded No.2 pencils so she could nip and bite at them until the taste of wood wouldn't leave her mouth for days on end, and her teacher had to intervene with a phone call to her parents. Or, as Beth and her parents joked about, much to her never ending embarrassment, maybe it started when Hannah was a toddler and she took to sticking damp washcloths into her mouth and sucking on them-- _Like a babe who couldn’t leave her mother's breast_ Beth would often tease.

And, _ugh_ , that was all sorts of wrong. The mother part, not the sucking part.

It could be worse, Hannah reasoned. It's not like she had the unbearable urge to shove her fingers in people's mouths, or even into her own at inopportune times, right? Right. Nothing weird with just _imagining_ that stuff…

And then she met Sam.

Sam was different from her other friends, and as cliché as that sounded Hannah meant it. Unlike others before her, Sam had no clue about the family Hannah and Beth came from, she genuinely wanted to be their friend because she liked them for who they were. It was a nice surprise for the twins, not that they didn't have friends who cared about them of course. Most of their friendships started because their parents' friends wanted to introduce their kids to the Washington siblings in hopes of continuing generational friendships.

It was basically little groups of rich kids forced to play together for years until they started to like each other.

So it was really, really nice to bump into Sam on move in day at college. She had offered to help them move in and was able to heft the heavier boxes that even Hannah's tennis playing arms strained a little to pick up (only a _little_ though).

The blonde was all kinds of sweet and caring, and for once Hannah felt like someone outside of her family actually cared about her without having to go through at least one year of awkward and forced friend-courting.

It was one of the best friendships she had, and it made her heart swell with happiness.

But then Hannah started to notice…things.

Particularly Sam's mouth.

Sam's lips were plump and always glossy. She would watch the blonde apply lip gloss haphazardly--when Beth brought up her lack of lipstick application skills Sam mentioned that she had no one around to teach her how to properly apply makeup because she had two clueless dads--and even though she was terrible at it, it was always interesting to watch Sam try to smear the stuff on her lips.

(The way her brow would furrow in concentration or how the tip of her tongue would poke out between puffy lips even though it would get in the way and the blonde would huff in frustration was just. _Adorable_. It made Hannah _so so hot_ , and she could never tear her eyes away from the display).

And it wasn't _just_ her perfect, full and shiny lips that caught Hannah's attention. Sam had perfect teeth--straight and bright white that blinded everyone she smiled at--and a really nice tongue, which, the Washington thought, was weird to admit out loud to herself.

The older twin had lost sleep over thoughts on how it would feel to trace Sam's lips with her fingers and gently push them in, to press and scratch at teeth while a tongue wrapped around the digits with a low moan. Saliva would collect  at the corners of Sam's mouth as it opened wider to accommodate more fingers and they would all push in until they explored the deepest, wettest parts of the blonde's mou--

"Hannah?"

"H-huh?" she stuttered out. Her name being called certainly snapped the twin out of the memory of her latest wet dream.

Sam smiled softly at her, "Is there something on my face?" 

Hannah blushed darkly and cleared her throat. "No, nope. I just zoned out there for a moment."

The other girl leaned in close--they were both on Hannah's bed studying for a midterm together when the brunette got lost in her thoughts as she watched the blonde bite at her lower lip--"Are you okay?" Sam asked. She had shifted her hand to Hannah's knee and lightly squeezed it as she leaned forward to search her friend's eyes.

When the brunette didn't respond, her throat too dry to form words and a heat forming in her lower belly, Sam touched their foreheads together and closed her eyes with a soft hum. "You don't have a fever, so your red face tells me you're thinking about something, or some _one_ ," the blonde said slyly with a wink.

Hannah swallowed thickly and quickly glanced down at Sam's lips. They quirked slightly and the brunette snapped her eyes to her friend's, panicked at being caught.

"Uh," was all she was able to say as the blonde leaned in closer.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," was whispered against Hannah's own quivering lips.

When no answer came Sam moved back with a sigh and cupped Hannah's face with her hands. "Okay, this is getting us nowhere so I'll say it out loud: I like you, and I wanna kiss you and hold hands and whatever else you want to do." She paused, and looked down; Hannah realized she was nervous. "And I think you like me back? Maybe?"

Hannah's mouth dropped open, then snapped shut with a click. Sam's hands dropped from the twin's face and into her lap as she continued to stare down at the comforter.

A few minutes of excruciating silence passed. The brunette had only caught onto one thing the other girl had said:

"Oh my god, how did you _know_ I liked you?" Hannah squeaked.

The blonde laughed, " _that's_ what you get from me confessing my feelings?"

Hannah hid her face in her hands and whimpered, "I was so _careful_ though." She felt Sam grab at her wrists and gently pry her hands from her red face. She was met with a bright albeit shy smile. And a tiny lip bite.

 _Goddammit Samantha_.

"Can I kiss you?" Sam asked while her thumbs rubbed at Hannah's wrists comfortingly. Hannah sucked in a breath and nodded vigorously.

"God yes, _please_ ," she whined out. Sam grabbed her face again and pressed their lips together and finally, _finally_ , Hannah could feel how soft and warm Sam's lips were after fantasizing about them for the past semester and a half. She moaned when something hot and wet pressed against her mouth. Her heart pounded fast as she opened her eyes--when had they closed?--and owlishly blinked at a flushed Sam.

"I--sorry. I shouldn't have done that," the blonde stuttered.

"No, I. Uhm, I liked that. I want to do it more--if you want to of course!" Hannah stammered. God, she couldn't think straight with how hot it was and the heat in her lower belly from earlier had started to twist into something solid and tight. Sam smiled before she leaned forward again and brushed her tongue tentatively against Hannah's lips.

The brunette's breath hitched before she opened her mouth. The blonde pushed her tongue in slowly, first brushing it against fronts of Hannah's teeth then curled it between the row of teeth--a somewhat tight fit with how Hannah fought against her nerves to chomp down on the muscle. They both moaned loudly when Sam finally flicked her tongue against Hannah's. The blonde pulled her closer, dropping her hands to the swell of her hips, and Hannah dug her nails into Sam's bare shoulders. Their tongues coiled and pushed against each other for a few moments longer before they had to break apart to breathe.

Hannah blushed at the trail of saliva that broke between them and fell down Sam's chin. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath and stared intently at the blonde's lips. "Can I try something?" her voice broke at the end of her question, her heart about to burst from embarrassment and excitement.

Sam simply smiled. "Sure," she breathed and moved to sit against the pillows at the head of Hannah's bed. The brunette took a shaky breath in as she moved to sit on the blonde's toned thigh.

"I--uh. If you don’t like this tell me to stop okay?" Sam nodded and Hannah brought a shaky hand up to her to swollen lips ( _I did that!_ the twin giddily thought) and gently pressed her index finger against them. They opened slightly and Hannah quickly shook her head, "just. Just let me touch them first. Please?" and Sam shut them with another nod.

Hannah inhaled through her nose as she swiped her index finger against Sam's bottom lip, feeling the soft flesh before she firmly pressed down and watched the red of the lip whiten with the pressure. The blonde made a soft sound at the back of her throat but did not move to push her hand away, instead her eyes grew dark and bore into Hannah's own. _Oh, she might like this,_ and that thought alone made Hannah _so_ _wet_ \--well _wetter_. She was practically _dripping_ because of a little kissing, how embarrassing.

She stopped prodding at Sam's lips and brought her thumb up to wipe away the saliva left behind on the blonde's chin from their kiss. She bit the inside of her cheek as she pressed the wet digit against the blonde's mouth and rubbed it against swollen lips. The pad of her thumb slowly spread the wetness onto the top lip before moving onto the bottom one, making Sam's mouth glisten with their mixed saliva.

The brunette moaned at the sight and ground her hips to alleviate the growing pressure in her groin. The hands at her hips tightened and Hannah moaned again as she felt blunt nails lightly dig into her flesh.  

"This better not be a subliminal message about my lip balm skills," Sam chuckled. Hannah giggled with her with a shake of her head.

She leaned forward to kiss the tip of the blonde's nose. "Can you open your mouth for me now?" Her free hand shook in anticipation as it curled against Sam's chest and gripped at her tank top. When the blonde complied, parting her lips with a flush high on her cheeks, Hannah practically mewled when she placed her index finger inside. Sam's mouth was just as hot and as wet as she had imagined it, and the blonde's tongue eagerly wrapped around the digit to pull it in deeper.

"Oh god," Hannah gasped, hips jerking forward with need. Her panties were so wet she probably ruined them for good. "I-I'm--" the sentence was caught in her throat as Sam lightly bit down on her finger and her tongue swirled lazily around it. "Fuck," she whimpered. She pushed her middle finger into the hot, waiting mouth, and the blonde accepted it without a second thought, sucking it in easily. She pressed her teeth lightly against the flesh again and Hannah cried out while her hips moved erratically along Sam's thigh.

A third finger followed shortly and Sam raised her thigh up to accommodate the brunette's frantic grinding. She moved her hands to squeeze the twin's ass and another moan ripped itself from Hannah's throat. Sam used her hold to press Hannah down onto her thigh and ease her into a rhythm as the brunette pushed her fingers passed the second knuckle into the blonde's mouth. Nails scratched at her tongue and the Sam groaned around the digits.

Hannah's chest heaved with ragged breaths, her eyes zeroed in on the plump lips that were sealed around her fingers. _God, she was so close and this was all too hot and Sam's mouth was too wet and_ \--

She gasped as one of the blonde's hands shifted from her ass to tease the skin around the elastic waistband of her shorts. She glanced up at mischievous green eyes before the hand dipped down and teased a finger down her slick slit. Her head fell forward onto Sam's shoulder, "oh my god," Hannah whispered hoarsely against the damp skin. "Oh my god," she repeated over and over again as Sam slipped fingers inside of her and continued to suck and nip at Hannah's fingers.

When she came, Hannah buried her face into the crook of Sam's neck, her fingers curled inside the blonde's mouth as she rode out her orgasm on Sam's calloused digits.

She pulled away, dizzy from her high, and slowly pulled out her fingers from Sam's mouth. They came out with an obscene pop and Sam smirked up at her at the sound. When Sam pulled her own fingers from Hannah's shorts, she maintained eye contact as she licked the other girl's fluids off.

Hannah blushed and smacked her on the shoulder. "Stop that or I'll get distracted again and we'll never pass this midterm."

Sam rolled them onto their sides, a wide smile spread across her face, "Cuddles first then study?" she asked eagerly.

Hannah huffed but nodded. Sam pulled her in close and pressed her nose against Hannah's, her eyes searching the brunette's cautiously. "Wanna, like, go get something to eat during a study break?"

"Like…?" she tried to keep the excitement out of her voice at what the blonde may have been proposing.

"Uh, yeah. Like a date. Only if you want!"

Hannah pressed a finger to Sam's lips to hush her before she began to ramble, "I would love to. But studying comes first, and I mean it, Samantha."

The blonde's lips twitched upwards. "I remember you coming first but--"

Hannah smacked her chest with a blush. "Be quiet and cuddle me before I decide to not help you."

Sam fake gasped. "Right away m'lady," she said and snuggled closer to a giggling Hannah.

 

 

 


	2. Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyy a second chap within a day nice! i know these arent really hardcore atm but im trying to keep everything under a word limit so i cant really go into...graphic details. unless thats what u guys want? im open to all sorts of suggestions!

"So…"

"So?"

"Well. We've been dating for a while right?"

A smile. "Yes, about six months. Jess forces us to keep track so she can plan our anniversary dates."

Beth groaned and rubbed at her temples, "And she says Emily's the controlling one of our group." She leaned against the wall with a frown as Sam placed the book she had been reading down on the bed.

"You've got your 'I'm Over-thinking Something' face on," the blonde threw her legs over the side of the bed and patted a space next to her. "Wanna talk or cuddle?"

Beth pushed herself forward with a huff and then fell face first onto the mattress. "Hrbhgfbg," was all Sam heard as her girlfriend talked through a mouthful of blanket.

She reached over and stroked a hand down Beth's back. "I'm sorry, dear, that sounds terrible." When no response came, she poked a side. Beth squirmed but made no move to roll over. Sam 'hmmmed' before she threw a leg over the other girl's hips to straddle her. "Looks like drastic measures have to be taken to revive you, Bethany."

The body under her tensed and started to thrash about, but Sam had already raised Beth's shirt up and her fingers quickly went to work. The long digits stroked up and down dark skin and Beth let out a high pitched squeal as she was mercilessly tickled.

"OKAY! _OKAY_ PLEASE JUS--" Sam's hands had moved underneath the bunched shirt as they searched for the sensitive skin of her neck. " _STOP_!" Beth cried out with a booming laugh. She felt the blonde move after a gentle pat was given to her shoulder blade.

"So?" Sam started.

Beth panted as she pushed herself up with her arms, face bright red and glared hard at her girlfriend, "that was beyond cruel."

Sam smiled innocently at her with a shrug of her shoulders. "Soooo?" she repeated.

Beth's face twitched and she dropped her head with a sigh. "Well, I," she paused to glance at Sam, "I kinda… _wannatrysomethingthenexttimewehavesex_ ," was rushed out before she fell into the blankets once again to hide how dark her face had become.

"Huh. All I could hear was 'sex' so," Sam shifted to lay down on her side, "okay."

"What?" Beth peeked over the blankets.

"I said 'okay,' silly." Sam smiled softly as she ruffled Beth's hair.

"You don't even know what I want."

The hand on her head drifted to down to stroke her cheek. "And you'll tell me when you're ready. I'll still say yes because I love you and want to make you happy." Sam's smile was bright and genuine.

Beth lifted her head shyly to look at the blonde properly. "Okay," she took a deep breath, "okay."  

_____

It took several days for Beth to garner the courage and actually _tell_  Sam what she wanted. Sam had responded with a soft 'oh' and suggested that they properly research together before they tried anything. Beth stared at her for a solid five minutes wondering why her girlfriend hadn't turned away with disgust and nearly cried because the blonde was just so so understanding. _And what on Earth had the brunette done to deserve an angel like her?_

They looked up safe ways to perform choking with a partner--breath play, asphyxiation play, _whatever_ it was called, Beth just wanted Sam's hands around her neck while they fucked okay?--Sam took notes while Beth did her best impression of a fish dragged out of water with each article and forum they read through.

They came up with safe words and hand signs the brunette could use when she became uncomfortable or when the choking started to hurt her. And that’s about as far as they got. Sam told Beth that whenever she wanted to do it she was ready, and Beth just about to jumped her right then and there but no. Patience was key.

So she waited, just because she wanted to be absolutely sure that Sam was okay with everything. The blonde was an active pacifist and choking was….not so much that. And Beth didn't want her girlfriend to feel _obligated_ to choke her out just to please her, they should both want this. And if Sam didn't want to, Beth was fine with it. Both of them enjoying sex was better than one of them.

Two weeks passed without it being brought up.

Then one night Sam had pinned her against a wall of their shared apartment with this _look_ in her eye that made Beth shiver. "So," the blonde whispered, eyes dark and pupils dilated.

"So?" Beth barely got out as one hand began to stroke her face.

"Do you want to try out the thing tonight?" The blonde's  hand drifted down to rest on one side of her girlfriend's neck. Beth's breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat.

"Only if you want to, like. _A-ah_. I don’t want you to feel forced to do this," Beth stuttered back.

Sam pulled away, brow quirked in confusion. "Why would I feel forced?"

"B-because," Beth cleared her throat, "you always do this. Do things for me, for everyone, without thinking about yourself. And if you didn't want to do this--"

She was interrupted by Sam's laughing.  "W-what! Stop that--!" she smacked the blonde in the chest but that only made Sam laugh harder.

" _Beth_ ," Sam wheezed between giggles, "I'm madly in love with you. I only want you to be happy, and if this makes you happy then I want to do it. Simple as that," she smiled and brushed their noses together.

"Yeah?" the brunette asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," was the soft reply. "And I mean it," Sam added when she saw the uncertainty in Beth's eyes.

They stared at each other for a beat before Beth wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Their teeth clacked together as she opened the blonde's mouth with her tongue before she thrust it in. Sam's hands dropped to grip Beth's hips and pulled Beth flush against her.

The brunette pushed her girlfriend back with a moan. "Bed," she whined out as Sam nipped and pulled at her lower lip. Sam nodded and easily scooped Beth up into her arms.

When they reached the bed, Sam fell forward and pinned the brunette under her in a fit of giggles. Beth shoved at her shoulder with a huff but big smile on her face. The blonde pushed herself up and leaned over her girlfriend, "So…" she began.

"So…?" the brunette squirmed, hands already curled over the blonde's broad shoulders.

"Do you remember which safe word we decided on?"

"Mhm."

"And what are you going to do when you can't say it?"

"Give you the middle finger," Sam flicked her nose and Beth laughed. "Slap the mattress three times."

"Right, and remember the rule we agreed on?"

Beth nodded, "Yup, yup!" she was getting a little impatient but understood the importance of Sam asking her these questions.

"Clothes on or off?"

"Oh, um. They can come off? What's it matter?"

"I just want to set boundaries right now rather in the heat of moment, for the both of us you know?"

Beth's heart melted, "Aw, you're so considerate, Sammy."

Sam rolled her eyes before she continued, "Is there anything else we should go over before we start?" 

The brunette pretended to ponder the question. "Mmmm, nope. There's nothing else I can think of." She saw the question in the blonde's eyes and she smiled, "I'm sure, trust me."

Sam leaned down and pecked the corner of Beth's lips, hands already to gliding up the brunette's shirt. Beth twitched as the hands moved up her sensitive sides, teasing her; she puffed her cheeks out in irritation before she sat up to throw off her shirt and pulled Sam into another heated kiss.

She fell back onto to the bed pulling Sam down on top of her without breaking the kiss. The blonde pulled back to pepper Beth's chin with soft kisses then moved down to her neck. Sam mouthed at the pulse that throbbed under her tongue and teeth--Beth moaned loudly and arched up to rub against the blonde. Sam sucked at the skin and placed her hands on Beth's hips to keep her from moving around too much.

Beth pouted. "Are we gonna do this or not?"

"Not much for foreplay right now?" Sam chuckled against her collarbone. She nipped at it lightly and the brunette groaned.

"No, now come on and give it to me," Beth husked and Sam snorted against her skin.

"Okay, okay, geeze. Wrap your legs around me and we'll start." Beth eagerly followed the instruction, pressing her heels into the small of Sam's back playfully. The blonde rolled her eyes and held up one finger, "I'm only going to use one hand, okay--?" 

"Yes, yes, just choke me out now," the brunette impatiently dug her heels in harder to get her girlfriend moving. One hand had already drifted down from one of Sam's shoulders to stroke herself. Sam placed a hand on her throat at the same time she pushed a finger into herself. Beth inhaled sharply through her nose as the grip on her neck tightened a fraction while Sam's other hand pushed her bra up to roll a nipple between calloused fingers.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she inserted another finger and the hand at her neck pressed against the sides. Sam kissed her and loosened her hold. "Ten seconds," the blonde whispered against her lips.

Beth's eyes snapped open. "I'm sure I can take more," she assured hurriedly, chest heaving and two fingers pumping into her. "Please?"

Sam kissed her forehead, "Maybe next time, for now we should just do what we know you're comfortable with yeah?"

Beth wanted to argue, wanted Sam to wrap both hands around her neck and squeeze _and squeeze until she couldn't breathe and colors exploded across her vision_ but knew her girlfriend was right. Safety first. Or whatever. She pouted, "Okay, _mom_."

"Well that's another kink to explore for a different day," Sam smirked down at Beth. The brunette stuck her tongue out and Sam dove down to suck it into her mouth. Beth's moan was caught in her throat by a squeeze, and she _keened_ into Sam's mouth instead. The blonde's hand that had been playing with her nipple slowly moved down her body, pinching and pulling at skin. It reached the waistband of Beth's yoga pants and tugged them down. Sam let go of her neck once again--Beth almost whined like a _child_ when it happened--and moved down to kiss her chin.

"Spread yourself?" was whispered against her heated skin. The brunette wordlessly pulled her fingers out of herself and did as she was asked. Sam pecked her lips with a "good girl" that made Beth blush more than it should have. The blonde's fingers quickly replaced her own, scissoring in time with a squeeze at her neck. Beth shuddered and arched off the bed helplessly.

Sam curled her fingers and tightened her grip enough to make Beth gag. "Oh god," the brunette whimpered, barely able to get the words passed her lips. "Sam, Sam, 'm close," she sputtered. The blonde let go again with a nod of her head and she maneuvered her hand to press her thumb against Beth's clit. Beth cried out, desperately grinding herself on Sam's hand.

Suddenly she could barely breathe. This time, Sam's hand pressed so hard into the sides of her throat that Beth could scarcely gasp air into her lungs. Her mouth fell open as she came, and Sam quickly let go as she pumped fingers in and out of the brunette. Beth thrashed and gasped, gulping in as much as air as possible as her orgasm racked through her body.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked,  trying to give her as much room as possible with her fingers still inside of her.

When Beth's hips stopped twitching, the blonde pulled out, concern still coloring her expression. Beth smiled wide and pulled Sam back on top of her, "I'm  better than okay! That was amazing, though next time," she smile turned hopeful, "you can hold on longer. Maybe?"

Sam sighed and kissed Beth's neck--she hadn't squeezed hard enough to leave a mark, thankfully. Hannah and Josh would have killed her. "Maybe," she said before brushing her lips against Beth's.


	3. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweats ok this is super short but i already had it on my computer so i decided to fix it up and post it bc someone asked for em/ash. so, technically 2 chaps in a day yay!

"Em, Em, please," Ashley begged into the pillow. The leash connected to the collar around her neck pulled taut and lifted her head up. She sputtered and gasped as the collar pushed against her windpipe, and excitement surged through her at the abrupt action.

Emily was behind her, a tight hold on the leash attached to the brunette in one hand and the other toying with the tail in Ashley's ass. "Pets don't speak, dear," she said. The brunette shivered at her tone.

The butt plug was pulled out with only the tip left inside and Emily pulled harder on the leash, stretching Ashley's neck even more--she choked back a howl because she knew Emily would be angry if she made too much noise without prompting.

"Are you close?" _and Ashley wanted to scream and cry out how very close she was because this was torture and she could barely breath!_

Instead she whined pathetically at the back of her throat, and she could hear Emily's smirk as she said, "just a bit longer. You've been such a good girl so far, waiting patiently. I'll give you a treat soon."

It had been what felt like hours since they started, Emily first tying her up to headboard _like a dog_ while she fucked her from behind and whispered _what a dirty little bitch she was_ harshly against her back. Ashley burned at the words and they alone almost sent her over the edge, but as she squirmed and pressed back against Emily, panting and gasping for release,  _pleasepleasepleaseplease_ , Emily stopped and smiled wide at the brunette's protest.

After, with a round of torturous fingering, while Emily bit into the soft flesh of Ashley's neck which had the brunette mewling, Emily stopped once again before Ashley could finish (the brunette almost _sobbed_ , sadly). The other girl untied her leash from the headboard before getting off the bed and looking around the room.

The brunette was left with her bare ass in the air and face in the pillows, dejected. Emily returned with the tail-butt-plug toy and another session of maybe-she'll-fuck-me-until-I-come began for poor Ashley. (And she was sosososososososo ashamed that a few dirty words and ass-fucking could get her so riled up in mere minutes).

Which brought them to where they are now: Ashley, back bowed as the collar pulled her head back and abused butt semi-up in the air, and Emily, knuckles white as she clutched the leash and shallowly fucking the brunette with the tip of the butt plug.

"Do you really want this?" Emily asked after a few moments.

Ashley tried to nod her head, the other girl's hold preventing her from doing so. A gargled noise spilled out of her lips instead.

Emily hummed. "I said I would reward you for being such a good girl," and that was all the warning Ash got before the butt plug was shoved into her ass mercilessly. And _holy shit_ did she love it.

"Speak girl," Emily ordered, and that was all Ashley needed to hear before she whined and begged in a high voice.

She cried as Emily bit her neck again, and she cried so very loud when she finally, _finally_ was able to come. Emily patted her head whispering what a good job she had done and what a good girl she was while she rode out her high against Emily's fingers (when the hell did they get in there?).

Emily kissed Ashley's cheek when she settled. "Okay?"

Ashley nodded sleepily. "Yeah," she yawned, "thank you."


	4. Praise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so an anon on tumblr asked for praise kink sam/ash and i think???? i did it right???? or at least kind of right???? anyway this is for that anon and mick (bc they said they loved this stuff). tbh i want to update the other fics before i ever update this one again but please dont let that stop u from requesting ships and kinks! im always open to receive ideas

"You're such a good girl, Ash, taking all my fingers like this at once."

Ashley moaned loudly in response, face pressed hard into the pillow as Sam leaned over her, one hand rubbing soothing circles on the brunette's back while the other hand--

Ashley cried out as the fingers twisted inside of her _just so_  and Sam pressed down on her back to keep her from moving around too much. The smaller girl  squirmed and bit into the pillow to quiet herself. Small whimpers escaped her throat as the blonde's fingers moved in and out of her slowly ( _tortuously_  the small part of Ashley's brain that wasn't sex-hazed hissed).

"You're doing a great job, just keep breathing, sweetie," Sam encouraged. Ashley tried to nod but another pulse of pleasure shot through her body and she whimpered pathetically. Sam stilled a moment before she moved her hand from Ashley's back to her right hip, "Can you get on your knees for me?" the blonde asked, thumb massaging the soft flesh.

Ashley wordlessly raised herself to her knees, her large thighs quivering and pressed together; she kept her upper body down so she could cling to the pillow (already drenched in her drool and sweat).

Sam pulled her fingers out with a hum of approval, "That's a good girl." Ashley sobbed out a moan and nodded against the pillow, stomach knotting along with the heat that pooled in her groin at Sam's words. "Spread your legs, please," the blonde urged as she shifted behind her lover. Ashley complied, knuckles turning white as she clutched the pillow and glanced over her shoulder, curious.

Sam's gentle smile met her and Ashley blushed before she ducked her head. Wet fingers trailed up her left thigh and she shivered trying to keep her both thighs from clenching at the sensation. Not even a second later Ashley was red all over because the wet digits reminded her that it was the same hand that was _just_ inside of her moments before and now it was spreading her…juices across the back of her thigh.

"You're really pretty you know that, right? Your skin is so soft and pale, I love it," Sam brought her hand that was cradling Ashley's hip down to her right thigh and lightly squeezed it. Ashley's chest started to heave, her heart pounded against her ribcage, and her entire body was flushed a bright red with added sweaty effects.

She probably looked disgusting.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the blonde behind her chuckled and leaned down to kiss at the burning flesh, "I can hear you over thinking over there, but trust me. If you could see what I'm seeing right now, you wouldn't deny how gorgeous you are."

Ashley groaned at the words. They were just so _cheesy--_ and yet, they made her _so wet_ at the same time. She could feel herself _dripping_ down her thighs, Sam encouraging the slickness with a few strokes of her fingers. God, Ashley would have felt ashamed at how turned on she was by Sam's words she if she wasn't, well, so flipping turned on!

Sam stroked a knuckle against her lips and Ashley keened.  She felt the blonde move and lean over her body, hips almost flush against her ass as the knuckle continued its lazy stroking. "Ash, are you close? You can tell me sweetie," Sam said as she pressed down to lay her front onto Ashley's back, her knuckle pushed deeper into the smaller girl as she nipped at a shoulder.

"Yes! _Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes_ \--!" Ashley gasped out, finally pushing her hips back to urge the blonde's knuckle in deeper.

Sam lifted herself off the other girl, taking her knuckle out and Ashley cried at the loss. "Shhhh, it's okay. Turn over, I want to watch you."

Ashley had never moved so fast in her entire life. The blonde laughed once Ashley settled on her back and moved between her legs, lifting them onto her shoulders with a smirk at the smaller girl's tiny gasp. Sam grabbed an ankle and turned her head to kiss at Ashley's calf, keeping her eyes on Ashley's. The kiss turned into small bites that had the other girl arching off the bed.

" _Saaaaammmmmmm_!" Ashley whined with a pout.

Sam kept the smile on her face as she casually inserted a finger into the brunette. "God, you're so beautiful I can't take it. And when you're like _this_ , all open and so _pink_ just for me--"

Ashley couldn't take it anymore; she covered her face with her hands, moaning and grinding against Sam's hand as she came. Sam stilled and let Ashley ride out her orgasm on her hand, rubbing at her thighs and whispering praise until Ashley settled.

The brunette peeked at the blonde from between her fingers, "When you said pink, did you, um, did you mean...?"

Sam's lips twitched, "Yes."

Ashley threw her head back with an embarrassed groan. "I hate you," she grunted before tossing a pillow in Sam's direction ( _hopefully at her smug face_ ).

Sam only laughed.

"Love you too."

 


End file.
